Devices for damping vibrations for application in motor vehicles are known in a plurality of embodiments. In this context, a differentiation made between active and passive damping systems. Passive damping systems are most widely used. These are substantially comprised of a primary section and a secondary section in the form of flywheels, which are coupled amongst each other through a spring- and damping coupling. The spring- and damping coupling is thus created through spring units, wherein at least one circumferentially acting coil spring is provided. Among this group are also the so-called dual mass flywheels, wherein the two flywheel masses are supported on each other through a bearing. The application of this passive vibration insulation, however, is subject to certain restrictions. On the one hand, it is required that the damping element has as little stiffness as possible for achieving good vibration insulation, on the other hand, such a device operates like an elastic clutch, since it also has to transfer torque, wherein the transfer of large moments with a simultaneously restricted rotation angle between input and output requires a relatively stiff system. This contradicts the desired damping properties. It would therefore be advantageous to create a damping system with low stiffness for uneven rotations, and simultaneously with high stiffness, in order to be able to transfer the mean torque of the drive motor. For solving this problem, therefore, so-called active damping systems are proposed. These are being used in the area of suspensions for mechanisms and machinery. In an exemplary manner, the Patent document DE 69 724 691 is referred to in this context, wherein the drive motor is stabilized through a special control system in this embodiment. This, however, causes a direct function change at the drive motor, which is not desired for reasons of system modularity, and in order to avoid unpredictable dependencies with respect to the basic conditions, predetermined by components supplied by third party vendors.
Furthermore, mechanical solutions are known, which do not apply circumferentially acting coil springs, but an axial thrust is imparted through a respective ramp function from the one flywheel of the torsion vibration damper to the other flywheel, this means typically from the primary component to the secondary component. When an axially acting spring is used, the vibration energy can thus be stored in a preliminary manner. The generation of the axial thrust is performed through providing at least one lens shaped depression, extending in circumferential direction at least on one face side of one of the discs, which are also called ramps or double ramps, when they are symmetrically formed in both directions in circumferential direction. In such a double ramp, a roller element is disposed, which touches the front face of the respective adjacent disc, even at the deepest point of the double ramp. The roller element is typically provided as a ball. With this respect, reference is made to patent document DE 100 17 688 A1, among others. Thus, an axial thrust is generated through the relative rotation of the one disc relative to the other disc, which is converted into a torque again, after the imparted torque peak has subsided. Since the rotation is generally converted into an axial motion in ramp mechanisms, and a hydraulic pressure cavity is used for compensating the axial reaction and for transferring the torque, the compression pressure generally has to be controlled proportional to the mean input torque. Therefore it is required, however, to detect the input torque at the primary element and to filter it. From this variable, then the control variable for the pressure control or regulation, in particular of the compressing pressure towards at the secondary side, and thereby, the control variable for controlling or providing the pressure is formed. This control system requires a relatively complicated sensor system and electronic processing of the detected variable. Therefore the entire system is very complex.